What Love Can Do
by damo102011
Summary: What will happen when Hiccup loses his mother in a horror incident? Rate M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan Fiction so I hope you like it. I have plenty of ideas for other chapters so hopefully I should be publishing the next chapter soon. Please comment any ideas you have.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of How To Train Your Dragon, DreamWorks owns HTTYD!**_

* * *

 _Hiccup was in the back seat of the car with his mother and father and was heading home after going out for dinner. It was getting late and it was difficult to see as there was a heavy fog. They talked about the food and how delicious it was and how they enjoyed going out for dinner. They were having a nice family conversation when a truck coming from the opposite direction lost control and veered towards them. Stoick tried to steer the car away from the oncoming truck to avoid a crash, but it was too late. It went black._

Hiccup woke and sat up in his bed. The scene was replaying in his head ever since the he woke up in hospital. He had lost his mother and one of his legs in the crash. It was just horrible

It was his first day back at school since the tragedy. His final year of school before University. He honestly didn't want to go back just yet. He felt he just wasn't ready, but he has to go back sometime. He didn't have any friends at school so he would be alone. He wanted to tell his father that he wasn't ready, but he didn't want to disappoint him.

He got out of his bed and headed downstairs to get breakfast. "So son" Stoick began. "Are you sure you want to go back today?" His father sounded as if he was being abandoned. Hiccup responded with a nod of his head. "Just take it easy, okay."

Hiccup finished his breakfast and got ready for school. When he got on the bus to go to school, people gave him looks and started whispering amongst themselves. He didn't want all this attention. He just wanted it to be a normal day at school. Nobody giving him strange looks or talking about what happened in the cafeteria.

Some people started approaching him in between classes saying that they're sorry for what happened, but most people walked by and teased him for his peg leg. He hated them. What he hated more though, was that when he fell over, nobody helped him back on his feet. Instead they continued walking and laughed as they passed him.

As much as he wanted help, his teachers started treating him as some completely helpless child. He didn't want them to treat him this way. He just wanted things to be normal and have somebody to talk to if he really needed it.

Once Hiccup got home that afternoon he ran straight upstairs to his room and slammed the door behind him. He flopped down on his bed, laying there with his face in the pillow. He had just had the worst day of school in his entire life. He laid there for several minutes thinking about all the things they had said.

He started to think about what it would be like tomorrow. No, he didn't want to go back tomorrow, but he didn't want introduce a new issue to his father right now.

* * *

 **I know this a short chapter but I have some really good ideas for future chapters. I will post the next chapter on in a few days. Anyway let me know your thoughts and concerns in a review. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a bit longer than the other. You will be excited at the end of the chapter. I will update weekly or as soon as I can. So here is chapter 2**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was now two weeks since Hiccup had come back. He thought that everyone would have stopped teasing him and calling him names by now, but no. They kept at it with no sign of it ever ending. He had gotten used to walking with his peg leg now. Everyone was disappointed that he wasn't falling over or making a fool of himself anymore, so people started to trip him over. He was becoming increasingly sad and annoyed.

 **xxxx**

Astrid had noticed that things had really changed in Hiccup life ever since his mother had passed away. She felt really sorry for Hiccup. She noticed that he was being bullied lately and that he felt really lonely. She thought that he needed help and someone to talk to.

Three weeks after Hiccup's return, Astrid noticed that someone had obviously tripped Hiccup over. Now all his books and papers were spread across the floor. She decided to help him gather all his things so he wouldn't be late to class.

When she leaned down and started to gather some of the papers, Hiccup looked up.

"Come to tease me have you?"

"No Hiccup, I've come to help" Astrid said continuing to gather papers and place them in the pile.

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Because you need help. Even though nobody else helps doesn't mean I can't"

Their hands met at the final paper, Hiccup's on top of Astrid's. They looked up at each other, looking into the others eyes. Only a few seconds had passed before Hiccup quickly removed his hand and looked away. Astrid noticed that he was slightly blushing. She picked up the last piece of paper and put it onto the pile. She stood up handing the papers over to Hiccup. Hiccup quickly took his belongings and ran off down the hallway towards his next class.

In the cafeteria during lunch break she walked straight past her usual table of friends and directed herself toward Hiccup's table. Hiccup sat alone at this table everyday as he had no friends. She had noticed he was becoming increasingly sad, upset and maybe even a little depressed, each day.

She finally reached the table and sat herself down next to Hiccup.

"So Hiccup, what have you been doing lately?"

 **XXXX**

Hiccup felt so upset at this question. He ran straight to the male bathroom. He began to cry and think about all the things that had happened over the last few months.

He thought about the horrible crash and about his mother passing away. He thought about how he had been bullied by almost every person at school and how nobody stopped to help him out. He thought about how he had gotten therapy and how it seemed as though it wasn't helping at all. He thought about his father and how both of them missed Valka so much. He thought about all these things, but one thing was stuck on his mind. Astrid.

He spent two weeks being tortured and only now did someone help him. And Why Astrid? She had told him that just because nobody helps doesn't mean she can't, but there has to be some other reason to it other than that. Nobody can just watch another person get bullied and tripped over, and then two weeks later, decide to help out without a reason.

* * *

At home that afternoon, he was prepared to tell his father about the last two weeks. It wasn't until he saw his father sitting at the table that he realised he was planning out Valka's funeral. Hiccup wasn't ready for this, not after everything that had happened in the last two months. It was too much too soon. He turned to head back up the stairs.

"Where are you going son?"

* * *

 **XXXX**

Astrid had been in her room ever since getting home after school. She had been thinking about all the things that happened at school over the past couple of weeks, particularly today. She had decided to help him because she couldn't bare seeing him in pain much longer. When she had finally done so, he had forced her away. But she couldn't help but think about the… moment.

She had been helping him pick up papers and next thing she knew, their hands had met. His over hers. Everything had slowed down. They were staring deep into each other's eyes. Then Hiccup had removed his hand and ran off.

She just wanted to stare into those eyes and kiss him. She wanted get lost in those eyes and kisses, and stay in his hold forever. Ah, what was she thinking? She had only just helped him out. As far as she was concerned, they weren't even friends.

"Oh Hiccup…"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said at the top, I will update weekly or as soon as I can. Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Astrid was in the cafeteria again the next day. She had just sat down next to Hiccup again and was hiding her real feelings from Hiccup, and everyone else for that matter. It had only merely been a day since she had spoken to Hiccup for the first time, and now, she was in love with him.

"What are you doing here, Astrid?"

"I'm here because I want to be friends with you."

"Yeah right, like you actually want to be friends with I pathetic and helpless person like me!"

"No Hiccup, I actually want to be friends with you. I want to help you out and don't want you to feel lonely and left out."

Water was now starting to build up in Hiccup's eyes and he was trying desperately to hold them back.

"Why do you care about me so much?"

Astrid didn't know how to respond to this. Did he suspect that she was in love with him? Did he know? No, he couldn't know.

She wanted so much to tell him her feelings for him, but it was too soon. Instead, she decided to tell him anything but that.

"I am allowed to care for my friends and people I want as friends."

They sat in silence for a long while. Hiccup thought about weather this was a lie or not. _The_ Astrid Hofferson wants to be friends with him, Hiccup Haddock? He couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true.

"This isn't some kind of big prank is it?" Hiccup broke the silence.

Astrid was shocked by this but also knew why he would think this. Everyone had bullied him so much he thinks that every time someone approaches him, it is to bully him.

"Hiccup, I would never hurt you. I know that your life is bad right now, but I'm here to help make it better"

The bell rang indicating that the first lunch break was over and the next classes were to begin shortly.

"Well, I accept your friendship."

"Thanks, Hiccup."

* * *

Her next class had begun and she was lost in her thoughts on how to help Hiccup. She thought Hiccup could use with some more friends to help support him. She settled on introducing him to some of her friends and see if any of them have any of the same interests as him.

Next lunch break she gathered some of her friends; Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout. They followed Astrid to Hiccup's usual table. They all sat down around him, and Astrid sat next to Hiccup again.

"Hey Hiccup." Astrid began. "I thought you could use with some more friends, so I've gathered some of mine. You might share the same interests with them."

"Thanks." he said, not sure on what to do.

They all sat there and introduced themselves to Hiccup. Turned out that Fishlegs and Tuffnut play the same videogames as him. Ruffnut did like to read books… sometimes and then there was Snotlout. Hiccup wasn't quite sure if they had anything in common. All Snotlout ever does is make up stories about how great he thinks he is.

The bell went for the last class of the day. Everyone left the table whilst Hiccup stayed a little longer. When Astrid noticed Hiccup wasn't walking with them she turned around and found him still sitting at the table. Astrid left her friends and joined Hiccup back at the table.

"Hey Hiccup?" Astrid said softly. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone."

"You can tell me anything Hiccup"

He let out a sigh.

"I just don't get how they can suddenly want to be friends with me after what they've been doing to me."

"I know it can be a little quick, but at least they're not going to hurt you now.

"I suppose there is that. What about everyone else though? They'd still hurt me."

"We will make sure they don't."

"Thank you"

"Anytime. Now let's get to class."

* * *

Astrid was now home lying in bed. She did this when every night before she goes to sleeps. She thought of how she could stop everybody from hurting Hiccup further. It was getting worse and worse each day, so she needed to stop it soon.

Then she thought of how Hiccup acted today. It seemed as if he was struggling to get his head around all this. She needed to talk to him, face to face, and tell him things will be fine because they're all there for him. But what will happen after that? How will Hiccup feel? What will it be like? Why was Hiccup the only thing on her mind? She didn't know the answers to any of these questions.

It was so confusing. Did she like Hiccup more than she though? No, it can't be possible. She couldn't possibly be in love with him, right?

* * *

 **I'm not sure about the ending, I feel I should have done something more but nothing else really fit for the end. I hope you still like it. I will update again in a week.**


	4. Postponement

**Delayed furthermore until 29 or 30 December. I was busier than expected. You can check me out on twitter for updates: at bossofnothin**


End file.
